Un significado especial
by xLutensia
Summary: "Gracias por jugar". Todo ha terminado al fin. Pueden volver a sus tranquilas vidas y dejar todo atrás como un recuerdo más. Un recuerdo de significado especial.
**¡Hola!**

 **Desde el grimbark hasta prácticamente el final, cada vez que pensaba en Jade iba acompañado de "dejadla ser feliz". La pobre es un angelito y le han pasado miles de cosas horribles. Me alegra profundamente que al final Hussie haya tenido piedad con ella.**

 **Pero no es suficiente porque se merece todo lo bueno del mundo, así que aquí tiene otro pedacito de felicidad.**

 **PD: aviso de spoilers (y referencias varias) de la recta final de Homestuck. Cuidado si no habéis leído la obra entera.**

* * *

El chico se sentó en el césped con un suspiro, flexionó las piernas y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas de manera que podía sujetar su cabeza mientras miraba fijamente la hierba. Sus ojos captaron una pequeña hormiga caminando sobre una hebra, posiblemente había salido de su nido en busca de comida. Siguió el movimiento del pequeño insecto durante algunos segundos hasta que le perdió el rastro. Todavía se sentía extraño. Desde que aquella locura se había iniciado había estado viajando a través de mundos inertes, algunos tenían más suerte y poseían vegetación abundante, pero apenas recordaba animales. Las luciérnagas, los colibrís, las ranas. Oh, sí, y el pony. Todo lo demás eran consortes y moradores, y ciertamente no era capaz de asimilarlos como simples animales.

Volvió a suspirar a la vez que alzaba la cabeza y se colocaba en una posición más cómoda, con una pierna extendida y un brazo como apoyo en el suelo. Algunos metros más allá caminaban un dersita y un prospotiano en direcciones opuestas. Ambos alzaron uno de sus brazos para saludarse y se detuvieron al cruzar sus caminos, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego prosiguieron su andanza. Le parecía gracioso cómo los habitantes de Prospit y Derse, enemigos acérrimos, se habían adaptado tan rápidamente a una vida juntos en un mismo planeta, lejos de campos de batalla y luchas. Gracioso y envidiable, para ser sincero. Habían pasado un par de semanas y él no conseguía acostumbrarse del todo.

El movimiento de una rama en un árbol cercano le hizo subir la vista. Entre las hojas podía ver el azul del cielo, salpicado de pequeñas manchas blancas aquí y allá. También se sentía extraño. Con la excepción del planeta de Rose, que era bastante arco iris, todos los demás eran bastante oscuros y siniestros. Por no mencionar que había pasado tres años viajando en un meteorito en mitad de la nada. Todo lo que recordaba sobre él era un negro infinito. Incluso al soñar tenía la desgracia de viajar a Derse, donde no podía ver las nubes de Skaia. Un color tan vívido le hacía sentir inquieto de alguna manera, a pesar de que realmente había pasado la mayor parte de su vida bajo aquel cielo, el tiempo en Sburb ciertamente le había marcado.

El caballero se reajustó las gafas y desvió la mirada hacia su derecha, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Allí, tumbada en el suelo, estaba una apaciblemente dormida Jade. Al igual que los habitantes de los planetas morado y dorado, la bruja se había reacostumbrado a la nueva vida terrestre increíblemente rápido y, al parecer, en la adaptación se incluían sus pequeños problemas con la narcolepsia. Hecho que al joven le parecía curioso, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado varias semanas en un sueño inducido que la mantenía alejada del control de Condesce, pero también de todos sus amigos tras un largo y solitario viaje. Esperaba de ella el verla correteando de un lado a otro, hablando con todo el mundo, haciendo nuevos amigos por cada rincón, y sin embargo estaba allí. Descansando tan plácidamente que hasta un hilillo de saliva empezaba a resbalar desde su comisura.

Pero ciertamente lo que hiciera con su tiempo no le importaba lo más mínimo, porque ante todo estaba feliz. Y eso era más que suficiente.

Tras algunos minutos sus ojos se abrieron y una de sus manos viajó hasta su boca para cubrir un sonoro bostezo. Y limpiarse las babas. Se apartó las gafas para frotarse los ojos y dejar de ver borroso, aunque los mantuvo cerrados un rato después de eso.

–Buenas tardes, Bella Durmiente.

–¿Qué hora es, Dave...? –Su voz todavía sonaba apagada y somnolienta, a pesar de que ya llevaba un par de minutos despierta.

–Todavía es temprano, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Se puede saber qué haces echándote una siesta en medio del prado?

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Estiró los brazos hacia delante para desentumecerse los músculos y se ajustó las gafas. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el chico y sonrió.

–Pues precisamente eso, ¡echar una siesta! –Rió en voz baja ante la mueca de Dave, que no parecía especialmente complacido por su gran respuesta–. Salí a pasear después de comer y... supongo que me quedé dormida.

Él negó con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco bajo sus gafas de sol. Sin duda alguna era como hablar con la Jade de 13 años, y aunque para algunos podría ser molesto, para Dave sólo resultaba nostálgico. Había tenido largas conversaciones, sin sentido, con su Sueñobot. La verdad es que prefería olvidarse del robot.

–¿Qué has soñado?

–¿Uh? –Parpadeó varias veces con expresión confusa, no acababa de entender el por qué de aquella pregunta.

–Quiero decir... –El chico inspiró profundamente mientras se pasaba la mano libre por la nuca–. Allí... primero era Derse, o Prospit, luego fueron las burbujas del sueño. Y... ya sabes.

No terminó la frase. Más bien no sabía cómo. Aquello era algo que también se sentía extraño. Se había acostumbrado bastante rápido al hecho de despertarse en Derse cuando su yo real estaba dormido y a viajar entre recuerdos suyos o de otras personas y trolls más tarde. Ahora que todo eso ya no existía, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con respecto a los sueños... normales. Quizá en el fondo le daban miedo.

Sintió los brazos de Jade rodeando uno de los suyos y una leve presión en el hombro, acompañado de un suave cosquilleo en el cuello. La muchacha había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro y las orejas de perro rozaban su piel, provocándole algunos escalofríos.

–El templo rana.

–¿El... templo rana?

–Exacto. –Jade cerró los ojos y curvó los labios en una sonrisa–. El que había en mi isla, y en la de Jake. ¡Y en el planeta de los trolls! Fue un sueño bonito. Porque ese tonto edificio con forma de cabeza de rana es algo que nos unía a todos, antes incluso de conocernos.

Dave dejó escapar una risa corta y seca. Algo típico de ella, dudaba que alguno de los otros pudiera pensar así.

Un destello de color rojo llamó su atención, destacando sobre el azul del vestido que llevaba Jade y, sobre todo, sobre su pálida piel. Mantuvo la vista en el dedo índice de la bruja antes de volver a hablar.

–¿Por qué sigues llevando el recordatorio?

–Hmmmm. –Alzó un poco la mano para poder tener una mejor vista de la goma– No quiero quitarlo. ¿Por qué debería?

–Porque ya no tiene sentido. –Habría encogido los hombros junto a la contestación, pero todavía estaba apoyada en él y no quería molestarla con el movimiento.

–Eso será para ti. –Replicó casi de inmediato– Para mí tiene un significado especial.

–Y asumo que no me vas a decir cuál.

–Depende. ¿Por qué me lo pusiste, en primer lugar? La nota era suficiente para que supiera qué hacer.

Tuvo que pensarse la respuesta, realmente no estaba seguro. Cuando Vriska les dijo que tendrían que dejarle su misión a Jade por si llegaba a despertarse de pronto recordó aquella costumbre que tenía de ponerse gomas de colores en los dedos.

–Fue una idea tonta, pero... Si John y compañía no conseguían mantener entretenida a Condesce existía la posibilidad de que volvieras al grimbark. Pensé que si tenías un recordatorio de los que solías usar, ¿algo en tu inconsciente te diría que cumplieras la misión? –Dudó un momento. En su mente tenía sentido, pero no estaba seguro de expresarlo correctamente.

Jade se echó a reír y alzó todavía más la mano, por encima de sus cabezas.

–"¡Patéale el trasero a los malos!" –Exclamó a la par que cerraba el puño, manteniendo el dedo índice extendido–. "¡Gana una batalla épica y reúnete con todos nosotros...!" –Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras bajaba de nuevo la mano– "...Sigue adelante. Vive". Para mí es lo que significa. Por eso no quiero quitármelo, porque todavía estoy en el proceso.

–¿Eso significa que vas a seguir llevándolo el resto de tu vida y que alguien tendrá que sacártelo cuando estires la pata? –Preguntó en tono burlón.

–¡Exactamente!

Intentó reprimir la risa, pero le resultó imposible. Jade levantó la cabeza e hizo un puchero mientras le miraba con indignación. Estaba diciendo cosas bonitas respecto a su regalo, si es que podía llamarlo así, y él simplemente se reía a carcajada limpia.

–Eres de lo que no hay, Har.

Dave se quitó las gafas de sol y las dejó a un lado para luego frotarse los ojos. Wow, estaba seguro de que se le habían saltado las lágrimas de la risa. Sujetó la mano de Jade, miró la goma un par de segundos y estiró sus dedos colocando la palma de su mano sobre la de ella. La chica le observaba en silencio.

–Pero tienes razón. –Coló los dedos entre los de Jade, entrelazando sus manos– Sigue adelante. Vive.

Y salvó la distancia entre ellos con un beso que Jade correspondió con gusto.

–¿Sabes? Besas todavía mejor cuando no tienes labios de gato.


End file.
